Black mail SasoxDei Yaoi fan fic
by Alucardsblood
Summary: Sasori and Deidara play in a band and things get a little bit tight in the pants for Deidara Sasori helps him and gets a little more. This was a request from my GF I hope you like


a href"Image URL address"/a

WARNING: contains heavy Yaoi (guy on guy action.)

Sasori is the leader of a band The Rocker Puppets and it was the night of the concert.

"Danna, hm?" Deidara asked.

"What brat?" Sasori asked.

"Do we really have to go on tonight, hm?" Deidara whined.

"Yes, people payed to see us" Sasori snapped.

"But I don't want to play tonight, I don't feel good, hm" Deidara whined.

"What do you mean, you don't feel good brat?" Sasori asked, walking over to Deidara.

"No Danna, say away, hm!" Deidara gasped.

"What are you trying to hide, brat" Sasori purred, walking closer.

"N-nothing, stay away, hm" Deidara said, turning away from Sasori.

"You're a horrible lire Dei Dei" Sasori purred, grabbing Deidara, making him face him.

Sasori looked down, and smiled.

"Damn Deidara, your so hard" Sasori purred.

Deidara's face turned dark red.

Sasori moved down Deidara's pants unbuttoning, and unzipping them.

"No Danna, someone might see, hm" Deidara gasped, trying to push Sasori away.

"No one will see, stop being a baby" Sasori purred, pulling Deidara's pants and boxers down.

"No don't, hm!" Deidara gasped.

"Stop being a baby brat" Sasori purred, taking Deidara's length into his mouth, starting to suck.

"Aahhh, no d-don't, hm" Deidara moaned softly.

Sasori didn't stop, and sucked harder bobbing his head back and forth.

"Aahhh, Danna, hm!" Deidara moaned.

Deidara put one of his hands on Sasori's head.

Sasori keep this up for a few minutes.

"D-Danna, I'm going to cum, hm!" Deidara moaned.

Sasori sucked harder.

"Aahhh!" Deidara moaned, shooting his seed into Sasori's mouth.

Sasori pulled away from Deidara.

"Did that help Dei Dei?" Sasori purred.

Deidara smiled.

"Its my turn" Sasori purred, pulling his pant and boxers down.

"What no we can't, the concert, hm" Deidara said, stepping back, and tripping on his pants falling onto his ass.

"We have time now come here" Sasori purred, pulling Deidara's pants all the way off.

"No, some will hear me, hm" Deidara whined, trying to move away.

Sasori grabbed him, and pulled him back.

"Your not getting away from me, we haven't done this in so long" Sasori purred, placing his length at Deidara's entrance thrusting in hard.

"Aahhh, Danna, don't please, hm!" Deidara moaned.

"Keep it down, if you don't want anyone to hear you" Sasori moaned, pulling almost all the way out, then thrusting back in.

"Aaahhhh, Danna, I've missed this so much, hm" Deidara moaned, wrapping his arms around Sasori's neck, and his legs around his hips.

"Deidara, your so tight!" Sasori moaned.

"Shut up Danna, just fuck me, hm" Deidara moaned.

Sasori said nothing, and thrust into Deidara hard.

"Aahhh!" They moaned.

They keep this up for an hour.

"Danna, I'm going to cum, hm!" Deidara moaned.

"M-me too, Dei Dei!" Sasori moaned.

Deidara was the first to shoot his seed, onto his and Sasori's stomach.

Deidara tightened his grip on Sasori's length, Sasori couldn't hold back anymore.

Sasori shot his seed deep inside him.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara, and got to his feet.

Deidara got to his feet, and put his pants back on followed by Sasori.

"Man brat, we have to do that more" Sasori purred.

"Yeah, hm" Deidara said smiling.

Sasori and Deidara got ready for the concert.

A few hours passed and the concert went great.

"Thanks guys, great job" Sasori said.

The other members of the band pack their gear and left the stage.

"Great job, brat" Sasori said, smiling.

"You too Danna, hm" Deidara said, smiling.

"Hey Sasori, Deidara, come here I got something I want to show you" Kakuzu said, waving them over.

Sasori and Deidara walked over to him.

Kakuzu pulled out a video camera.

Deidara's eyes grew wide, and his face turned dark red.

"H-how, did take that, hm?" Deidara stuttered.

"Zetsu" Kakuzu said.

"So what's your point" Sasori said, razing an eyebrow.

"Black mail" Kakuzu purred.

"I don't care" Sasori said, walking away.

"Danna, hm!" Deidara gasped, turning to him.

Sasori walked away.

Deidara turned back to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu pulled his mask down, and grinned.

END


End file.
